


watching you watching me

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Feelings Realization, First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Shuu and Ren are dating, everyones their canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadaomi likes observing Shuu, until the day he sees something he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Ujigawa Shu, Nanahoshi Ren/Ujigawa Shu
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	watching you watching me

**Author's Note:**

> While not technically a sequel, if you clicked on this going "Shuu and Ren are dating?! Hows that work?!" you can check out [practice makes perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453432) for a vague idea. Otherwise just imagine whatever scenario makes you happy
> 
> Anyway this fic involves Tadaomi (17 yo) realizing that he has feelings for Shuu (13 yo) after seeing him on a date with Ren (18 yo). Please keep in mind your limits before engaging with this content, if its something that may harm you.

As someone who found it difficult to relate to others, Tadaomi felt surprisingly at home when he was with his Epsilon Phi band mates. Maybe it was because no one seemed to treat him as a strange person there, or maybe it was because Tadaomi liked watching them so much that he didn't notice any awkwardness. Haruka was always bubbling under the surface and Tadaomi found it utterly fascinating to wait for him to boil over. He liked Kanata because he was happy to try and explain things he didn't understand and show him new ones. Reiji was always on-time and liked to keep things clear and organized, so Tadaomi never had to question his true meaning.

Then, there was Shuu. Tadaomi probably liked him the most, because he couldn't understand him at all. Everything he did and said was contradictory. Telling them to arrive early just to show up an hour late. Saying that he could easily beat out the competition and then sabotaging them so they didn't have a chance to compete. Insisting that their rivals at LR Fest didn't interest him at all, and then becoming preoccupied with one of them.

Shuu was sitting in the living room, with one of Argonavis's lives playing on the television. His head was down, pointed toward his Switch, but Tadaomi could see the way his eyes flicked back and forth between the screens, his fingers making lazy, half-focused movements. He was watching the live more than he was playing the game. Whenever the camera focused on the lead singer, Shuu's lips twitched - sometimes into a frown, and other times into a little smirk. How peculiar.

Even though Tadaomi observed people a lot, he wasn't nearly as good as Reiji at telling what all those little quirks actually meant. But for Shuu to be watching someone this closely must mean there was something special about him. Tadaomi turned toward the screen, looking at the vocalist performing. His movements were energetic, and there was an intense expression on his face, mirroring the depth of the lyrics and composition of the song. Near the end, his mouth curled into a smile, as though he was having great fun on the stage. Did he like singing or being on the stage in front of people that much? Tadaomi couldn't tell. He did notice, however, that Shuu had set the Switch in his lap to watch wholeheartedly. It was a new side of him that he hadn't seen before...

"Is that kind of person really interesting, Shuu-kun?" he couldn't help but asking.

"Haa?" Shuu raised his eyebrows, sounding unhappy with Tadaomi's question. Then, had he gotten it wrong? Shuu glanced at the TV and leaned back in his chair. "Nanahoshi Ren, y'mean? Mmm... The guy just caught my eye a li'l is all."

Ren Nanahoshi for all appearances didn't seem much different from other people. He sang well and enjoyed himself on the stage, just like Fuujin Rizing's vocalist. He smiled brightly on the stage, like Tadaomi tried to do. His voice was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Shuu's amazing range or Nayuta's talent. So then, why was Shuu singling him out...?

"That's rare for Shuu-kun, isn't it?" It was normal for Tadaomi to wonder, but maybe he was prying too much.

"Haha. It's nothin' that major." Shuu shrugged and scooped back up his game system, pointedly turning his attention away from him. Tadaomi waited in the hopes that Shuu would said something more, but he didn't go on. So, they'd reached the end of their conversation.

He didn't want to leave things there. He wanted to know more. Why was Shuu looking at Ren in that way? What was special about him? Tadaomi stopped himself from asking, knowing how much Shuu hated being put on the spot by others, but the needling curiosity remained.

* * *

Shuu often went straight home from school, so it was unusual for Tadaomi to see him out and about in the local area. Naturally, he wanted to approach him to ask what he was doing here, but that simple desire was staunched when he saw the figure standing beside Shuu. It wasn't Reiji, or Haruka, but a different young man that went to the same campus: Ren Nanahoshi. Had they met on the way home? Interesting.

For as long as Tadaomi could remember, he'd never actually seen Shuu spending time with someone outside of their band. Yet there he was, talking to Ren, pulling at his hand and laughing loudly. The smile Shuu wore looked different from the ones he had when playing with Reiji or when he was in front of a crowd. Brighter somehow, as though dragging Ren along with him was more fun than all of those things combined.

It made sense. Who didn't enjoy being around people they were interested in? Tadaomi liked observing Shuu because he intrigued him so much, and that was why he ended up following them deeper into town. Watching how close they were, like they were the best of friends. Shuu had missed a lot of practice lately. More than usual. Was this what he'd been doing? Shuu looked back at Ren on the street, and ducked into an alleyway. Ren nervously went after him, only to be caught by Shuu's hands, pulling him into a secret kiss.

It was clearly something that wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone. But Tadaomi saw it. His breath caught in surprise and his vision narrowed, until it was pinpointed on Ren's arms curling at Shuu's waist.

How strange. Normally Tadaomi enjoyed watching people. He liked seeing all the mundane things they did, and all of the out of place things that they did; he loved watching people smile and hold hands with each other - all things he couldn't imagine experiencing for himself. Yet... Tadaomi felt incredibly empty, looking at the display of physical affection before him. Mere seconds had passed, but he already didn't want to watch anymore. Tadaomi turned away from the sight. He went home.

Maybe it would have been better if he'd done that right away.

* * *

Being around Shuu after that was awkward. Tadaomi wanted to ask about their relationship, but he felt like it was a private subject. The questions piled up in his head regardless. Was Ren the reason that Shuu liked Argonavis most out of their rivals? But why did he notice Ren in the first place? And more importantly, what kind of emotions did Shuu have when he was with him, that made him seem so different from how he acted toward everyone else?

"Ahh. Haruka and Kanata ain't comin', so let's just call it quits, yeah?" Shuu plopped down onto one of the studio's chairs and looked down at his cell phone. "Reiji's takin' ages with my coffee, too..."

It was rare for Shuu to come to the studio, so Tadaomi thought it was a waste for him to go back without doing anything. "Why don't you sing some anyway, Shuu-kun? I'll play backing."

Instead, Shuu laughed and shook his head. "It's no good if there ain't anyone watchin'," he said with a heavy sigh.

There was a strange twinge in Tadaomi's chest. He didn't understand what Shuu meant. Wasn't he watching? He was always watching Shuu, but apparently that didn't count. Maybe he didn't find it worth singing unless it was in front of an audience.

Or maybe, part of Tadaomi wondered, if Ren Nanahoshi was here, that would be enough...?

Words were tumbling from his lips before he could stop them, "Shuu-kun. Are you... romantically involved with Nanahoshi-san?"

The question made Shuu's eyebrows shoot straight up. He sat back, giving a searching look. In the end, Shuu's lips widened into a smile, more akin to the ones Kanata gave his friends at school. "That doesn't much concern you, now does it, Ta-da-omi? Saw enough fer yourself, right?"

"Ah." The image of Shuu kissing Ren replayed itself in his mind. "You're right. I just -" Tadaomi could feel smile falling. His face froze.

What was wrong with him? He didn't know what expression he was making, just that it took all he had to focus on breathing properly, in and out. Tadaomi had always felt empty, but now he felt completely hollow. No, broken. Like the vessel storing all the positive emotions he'd meticulously gathered before this day had smashed on the floor, and all of it dissipated like smoke.

Yet, in its place, something else rose up. Something he couldn't feel this distinctly before. A bitterness inside, gnawing at his gut.

Ha ha ha... Was this what it meant, to dislike something?

Tadaomi wanted to be happy, because he'd learned a new emotion, one he could never get the handle on before - but when he smiled, it felt wrong. His mouth trembled, and there was a burning sensation forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh." Shuu sucked in a breath and stood, a new light glimmering in his gaze as he moved toward him. His hand touched Tadaomi's cheek, wiping a trailing tear with his thumb. Tadaomi was shocked to realize that he not only disliked knowing Shuu and Ren were together, but that he disliked it enough to cry over it. Shuu, on the other hand, simply grinned. "So ya _can_ make those sorta expressions, after all. You look way better like this, y'know?"

He did...? Without warning, Shuu's hand found the back of his neck, pulling him in. The way Shuu tipped his face upward reminded Tadaomi of the scene from before, only now he was the one at the receiving end. Confusion filled him, and a kind of nervous excitement. "But, Shuu-kun," Tadaomi breathed out. His heart was beating strongly in his chest, and he was as aware of its rhythm as the feeling of Shuu's breath on his skin. "Don't you like Nanahos - "

He went silent as Shuu's soft lips touched his own. It was such a light press of skin, lasting only for a few seconds, but Tadaomi was completely overwhelmed by it. His face suddenly felt hot, as he stared down at Shuu's devilish smirk.

"I'm just interested in him, Tadaomi. But ain't you a lucky one? Cuz I'm kinda interested in you now, too."


End file.
